Hex : L'Autre Sorcière
by Violette Deschamps
Summary: Cassie Hughes découvre qu'elle est l'héritière d'une longue lignée de sorcières. Entre son instinct et les suggestions du démon Azazel, quelle voie choisira-t-elle ? Basée sur la série "Hex : La Malédiction".
1. Chapitre 1 : Présentations

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, sur le fandom de "Hex : la Malédiction". Hex, c'est une série télévisée britannique en un pilote de 90 minutes et 17 épisodes de 44 minutes, créée par Brian Grant et diffusée entre le 17 septembre 2004 et le 18 décembre 2005 sur le réseau Sky One. En France, la série a été diffusée à partir du 11 mai 2005 sur W9 et rediffusée à partir du 21 septembre 2005 sur M6, les trois derniers épisodes de la saison 2 on été diffusé le 10 décembre sur la chaine Belge de Club RTL. Merci **Wikipedia**.

Bon, alors autant le dire tout de suite : je suis tombée sur le pilote (en 2005, donc) un jour de désœuvrement, et j'ai commencé ma fic dans la foulée. Mais je n'ai vu que quelques bribes des épisodes suivants et absolument rien de la saison 2 ! La fic que je vous propose est donc une fantaisie de ma part brodant allégrement sur le canevas du pilote.

**Résumé** : Cette fic commence juste après ce fameux épisode pilote. Mais vu comme cette fic est connue (moue ironique), je vous copie/colle (c'est mal, mais je manque de temps) le résumé wikipédien !

Cassie Hughes est une jeune fille du lycée privé de Medenham Hall. Fille d'une mère folle et d'un père inconnu, elle réveille par accident les fantômes de Medenham. Tout commence avec celui de Rachel Mac Bain, la première propriétaire du château abritant aujourd'hui le lycée. Cassie et sa meilleure amie Thelma découvrent alors la passion de l'ancienne propriétaire pour la religion de ses esclaves : le vaudou. Au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes, un étrange et séduisant inconnu rode autour de Cassie dont les pouvoirs se développent, jusqu'à ce que Telma en fouinant dans les dossiers de l'école découvre la vérité : les frais de scolarité de sa meilleure amie sont payés par un monsieur Mac Bain, Cassie est la dernière des sorcières de Medenham, descendante directe de Rachel. L'inconnu se révèle alors être Azazel, un Nephelim, c'est-à-dire un ange transformé en démon en punition pour son amour des femmes humaines. Il cherche à convaincre Cassie de devenir une vraie sorcière en partageant ses pouvoirs avec lui, mais Thelma s'interpose, et le Nephelim la tue. Le lendemain, Cassie se réveille en croyant avoir fait un rêve... qui va se révéler réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Hex : la Malédiction <strong>

**L'Autre Sorcière**

**Chapitre un : Présentations **

A demi dissimulée derrière les créneaux de Medenham Hall, Azazel regardait Cassie descendre vers le lac. La jeune fille marchait au ralenti, comme si elle voulait retenir l'ambiance du rêve dont elle venait de s'éveiller. Azazel eut une petite moue : les pouvoirs de Cassie se développaient vite. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver... Et malgré la douleur qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'éprouver en voyant émerger de l'eau le corps blafard de Thelma, une partie d'elle-même l'acceptait déjà sans broncher.

Azazel se permit un sourire. Sa nouvelle sorcière de compagnie lui paraissait prometteuse.

S.S.S

Les roses fanaient de plus en plus vite, sur la tombe de Rachel. Azazel souffla nonchalamment sur une des fleurs rouges, qu'il avait déposée deux jours plus tôt, avant de se relever lentement. Dans son dos, Cassie réintégrait tranquillement l'école. Elle retenait à grand peine un fou rire. Les parents de Thelma étaient juste devant elle, pleurant le suicide de leur fille, leurs mains encore couvertes de ses cendres. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que leur unique enfant s'était transformé en fantôme blagueur. Leur chagrin était écrasant.

Cassie s'en contrefichait. Elle voyait une autre réalité. Et dans cette réalité-là, sa culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être, puisque Thelma était là, puisqu'elle n'était jamais partie, en fait. Et peu importait que son corps fut à présent aussi intangible que le propre pouvoir de Cassie. Au contraire, peut-être... Maintenant, Thelma n'avait plus aucune raison d'être jalouse. Elle redeviendrait enfin la meilleure amie que Cassie ait jamais eue, elle oublierait cette prétendue histoire d'amour qu'elle avait imaginée entre elles. Cassie pourrait à sa guise se rapprocher de ce charmant garçon blond... Et si ça marchait, ce serait tant mieux !

Les yeux fermés, les doigts effleurant doucement la pierre tombale devant lui, Azazel voyait tout cela. Et il voyait beaucoup plus encore. Il voyait une sorcière, dans le corps de laquelle coulait le sang de Rachel McBain. Il voyait une jeune fille, dans laquelle se devinait déjà les traits de son aïeule. Il voyait une humaine qui pourrait canaliser un grand pouvoir. Il voyait une femme. L'instrument parfait. Azazel tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la tombe. La rose semblait tout juste éclose. Une raison amplement suffisante pour justifier la régénération de son pouvoir.

S.S.S

Cassie était en colère. Ni la sollicitude de ses professeurs, ni les paroles apaisantes de Thelma n'avaient pu la calmer. En jurant à voix basse, elle cherchait à tâtons l'ouverture du passage dont elle avait rêvé, la nuit où... Thelma était passée 'de l'autre côté'. Elle était furieuse, elle voulait trouver Azazel. A bout de nerfs, elle frappa violemment un panneau, qui pivota aussitôt sur ses gonds. Cassie s'engouffra dans le passage. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Qu'as-tu fait ! » hurla-t-elle. « Montre-toi ! »

Azazel n'était visible nulle part.

« Allez ! Montre-toi ! Sors de ton trou, sale démon ! » cria-t-elle sans se démonter.

« Eh bien... » susurra Azazel en émergeant de l'ombre « tu fais un de ces bruits... Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on attend d'une jeune fille bien élevée. »

« Tais-toi. Démon ! »

« Un bien vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche » Azazel eut une moue charmeuse. « Et qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle épithète ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? » demanda Cassie avec une moue arrogante. « Un ange déchu ? Parce qu'il a aimé une femme, une humaine ? Çà ne fait pas de toi un démon ? » La jeune fille le défiait du regard. Mais ses mains tremblaient.

« Je vois que tu as une haute opinion des Nephelims... » soupira Azazel « Mais » reprit-il calmement « ce n'est certainement pas pour cela que tu es venue jusqu'ici. »

A ces mots, Thelma s'agita. Elle était restée en retrait tout ce temps, mais son inquiétude était finalement la plus forte.

« Cassie ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton implorant « Demande-lui, qu'on s'en aille ! »

Le pauvre fantôme tremblait comme une feuille, d'être de retour sur les lieux de son supplice.

« Écoute ton amie » renchérit Azazel en ne quittant pas Cassie des yeux « et dis-moi donc ce qui te fait enrager à ce point. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna et baissa le nez.

« Je la voie... Je la voie encore ! Je l'ai vue hier ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fait-elle cela, maintenant que je suis... Que j'ai mes pouvoirs ! »

« Tu parles de Rachel, je suppose... » La voix d'Azazel mourut tristement. Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis il reprit doucement. « Ta question n'est pas très habile... Tu aurais du te douter qu'en acquérant une... plus grande sensibilité au monde occulte, tu serais d'autant plus à même de détecter les fantômes et autres êtres invisibles au commun des mortels... Tu en as un exemple frappant à côté de toi » ajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement de menton vers Thelma.

« Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre ! » cria Cassie. « Je croyais que tu m'en débarrasserais ! »

« Encore une fois, je vais considérer que tu parles de Rachel... »

Azazel croisa les bras dans son dos.

«Malheureusement, c'est un des désavantages de ton don et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Au fur et à mesure, il te sera plus facile de choisir ce que tu souhaites 'entendre'... »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ? » demanda Cassie d'une voix hésitante.

« Je crains que non. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas » répondit Azazel avec douceur. « Mais quand bien même... Si Rachel essaye de communiquer avec toi, tu devrais prendre la peine de l'écouter. Et maintenant, ais-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? »

Cassie hocha piteusement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, retourne vite auprès des autres. Sinon, tes camarades pourraient se demander à quoi, au juste, tu occupes ton temps... N'est-ce pas ? »

Cassie parut hésiter quelques secondes. Puis, elle se précipita sur la porte, refermant le battant derrière elle dans un claquement sonore.

S.S.S

Azazel posa une main aérienne sur le dossier du fauteuil. Dans le grenier désert, le silence était complet.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait une bourde pareille. »

Azazel poussa un profond soupir.

« Elle vient juste de recevoir ses pouvoirs. C'est normal qu'elle tâtonne un peu. »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Peu importe qu'elle soit une sorcière depuis dix ans ou dix jours ! C'est une foutue idiote, et une grosse source de pépins en perspective ! »

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères... Elle ne s'en tire pas si mal. »

« Tu te laisses aveugler. Parce que son visage te rappelle Rachel... »

« Çà n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est pour cela que tu perds ton calme ? »

« Tu te méprends, je te l'ai dit... Il faut l'orienter un peu, simplement. »

« Et c'est 'simplement' pour ce 'peu' que tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

Azazel resta silencieux.

« Écoute moi bien, Zaz : ce que tu refuses de voir, c'est qu'elle est une enfant. Ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Et ce pourrait bien être ta dernière erreur. »

« Non. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le paraît. Elle te surprendra, Az, tu verras. »

Dans le dos d'Azazel, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité.

« Je l'espère, Zaz, je l'espère vraiment » souffla la frêle jeune fille « mais tu as intérêt à prier tous les maîtres de l'Enfer pour que ce soit dans le bon sens. »

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Entrée en scène

Coucou !

Comme cette fic n'a besoin que d'un petit toilettage par rapport à sa première publication, je vais essayer de mettre rapidement en ligne les chapitres suivants. Allez hop, c'est parti pour le second !

**Résumé :**

Cassandra Hugues s'habitue petit à petit à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais ni le fantôme de Rachel McBain, ni l'ange déchu Azazel ne comptent la laisser en paix ! D'autant que l'ange déchu échafaude des plans avec un mystérieux allié...

* * *

><p><strong><span> Chapitre 2 : Entrée en scène <span>**

Derrière les créneaux décoratifs de Medenham Hall, l'architecte avait crée une vaste terrasse. Un endroit idéal, aux proportions harmonieuses, au calme olympien, d'où l'on pouvait observer sans être vu. Et complètement inaccessible, puisqu'aucun escalier, aucune trappe, n'avait été prévu. La terrasse n'était là que pour remplacer avantageusement un toit dont les pentes eussent gâché la symétrie verticale de la façade. Dans l'esprit de l'artiste victorien qui avait dessiné les plans, il était inutile que quiconque puisse y accéder.

Azazel était du même avis, quoique pour une autre raison. Allongé sur la pierre froide, il goûtait un instant de paix. Le bruit de l'école ne lui parvenait qu'indistinctement, plein de rumeurs mêlées qui semblaient une houle battant tranquillement les remparts de pierre. Les yeux mi-clos, il fixait le ciel. Rien d'autre n'entrait dans son champs de vision que le bleu intense de ce froid midi de décembre. Ce bleu... Rien de plus que le noir de l'espace filtré par l'atmosphère terrestre. Mais qui se rapprochait terriblement de cet autre bleu qu'Azazel avait connu autrefois. Sous un autre ciel. Dans un autre monde. Un monde qui l'avait banni.

La colère le fit siffler doucement.

« Que penses-tu de ma vengeance, mon belliqueux ami ? »

S.S.S

Cassie s'habituait très rapidement à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Après seulement deux semaines, elle se rappelait à peine comment on pouvait vivre sans recourir perpétuellement aux enchantements. Attraper un livre au sommet d'une étagère, faire tenir un collage récalcitrant, reconstituer un mug imprudemment échappé... C'était tellement plus facile, avec la magie ! C'était tout juste si Cassie se rendait compte qu'elle effectuait un geste moins banal que tendre la main. Le pouvoir lui venait naturellement, sans forcer, par réflexe. Et elle ensoleillait ses journées. Car Cassie n'avait plus à subir les petits tracas et les contrariétés de l'existence.

Par contre, elle pouvait en infliger aux autres. Il ne se passait désormais plus un jour sans que Cassie joue un tour pendable au malheureux Leon. Le pauvre garçon payait chèrement son attitude insolente, bien qu'il ignorât la cause de son malheur ! Thelma essayait bien d'apaiser la jeune sorcière, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Escaliers glissants, flaques de boue inopportunes, sucre transformé en sel, tubes de peinture impossibles à ouvrir... Tout était bon pour assouvir la vengeance de Cassie. Non qu'elle eut plus de mesure dans son comportement amoureux. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de se mettre en valeur aux yeux de Troy et cherchait sans cesse à créer des situations qui lui soient favorables. Gemma, la petite amie du jeune homme, passait désormais un temps records aux toilettes ! Cassie filait ses bas, faisait couler son rimmel et se débrouillait pour que d'affreux boutons la défigure soudain. Mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Troy particulièrement. Il ne semblait pas s'éloigner de Gemma et son comportement restait le même, un peu détaché et distant, mais continuant d'exprimer clairement cette vérité : il sortait avec elle. Cela rendait Cassie perplexe et, par extension, prudente. Troy semblait la tolérer, mais il n'était visiblement pas prêt à accepter que la sorcière se rapproche de lui. Elle avait donc décidé de rester à distance prudente pour mieux observer la situation.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait un autre problème. En s'éveillant, elle avait éprouvé un sentiment de peur et de vague nausée. Elle ne parvenait plus exactement à se souvenir, mais elle savait que cela lui venait d'un rêve. Thelma avait confirmé, en lui racontant qu'elle s'était tordue dans son lit pendant des heures. Toute la matinée, Cassie avait essayé de fouiller sa mémoire pour retrouver le contenu exact du rêve. Mais s'était comme poursuivre de la fumée. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait un peu, tout s'évaporait. Dans sa tête, elle se représentait ses doigts tendus qui se refermaient sur du vide. Au déjeuner de midi, elle s'était éloignée pour se concentrer à nouveau. Tout naturellement, elle était revenue auprès de la cachette où elle avait trouvé le vase.

Fatiguée de se creuser la tête en vain, elle s'était adossée au mur. Elle n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans une douce somnolence. Mais moins de quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éveillait en sursaut et se relevait précipitamment.

« Thelma ! Thelma, où es-tu ? » Cassie tapa du talon sur le sol. « Thelma ! »

Le fantôme apparut, l'air surpris.

« Enfin ! » lança son amie.

« Qu'as-tu ? » demanda Thelma.

« Je sais ! Je sais de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ! Enfin, en partie. C'était Rachel ! »

« Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, à la fin ? Elle est jalouse ? » s'insurgea Thelma.

« Non, » répondit Cassie. « Du moins, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je crois plutôt qu'elle veut me mettre en garde ! »

« Raconte, » s'empressa Thelma.

« Alors voilà... Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je sais que Rachel était là. Elle me regardait. Je ne sais pas trop où nous étions, mais elle me regardais d'en bas. Et elle m'a dit 'Ne le laisse pas faire, ne le laisse pas faire !' »

« C'est tout ? », interrogea Thelma. « Tout ça pour ça ? »

« Mais Thelma, tu ne comprends pas ? » s'exclama Cassie. «'Ne le laisse pas faire, ne le laisse pas faire' : elle parlait forcément d'Azazel ! Elle essaye de me prévenir d'un danger ! »

S.S.S

« Çà tombe plutôt mal, pour toi. »

La voix d'Az s'éleva de l'ombre du grenier : « Non, je ne crois pas. »

Appuyé au montant d'une fenêtre, Azazel respirait la nonchalance. Il continua, de la même voix calme. « En fait, cela pourrait même me servir. Si tu tiens toujours à te mêler de cette histoire. »

« Ais-je réellement le choix ? » soupira Az. « Même si tu ne m'avais rien demandé, je serais ici quand même. Tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu es trop prévenant, » commenta Azazel avec une nuance de sarcasme. « Et toi bien trop imprudent, » répondit Az avec acidité.

Le silence retomba.

« Ma sorcière vient de ressortir dans le jardin. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, ce pourrait être le moment de la faire venir. »

Az sortit de l'obscurité et vint se placer au côté d'Azazel, devant la croisée. « Puisque tu ne renonceras pas, autant commencer le plus tôt possible » répondit la jeune fille avec fatalisme.

S.S.S

« Tu n'entends pas un bruit ? » demanda Cassie à Thelma.

« Franchement ? Non. » répondit le fantôme d'un air dégagé. « Si ! Une sorte de sifflement et... comme le son d'un piano. » La sorcière avait interrompu sa promenade dans le parc et tendait l'oreille.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » bougonna son amie. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans l'école. Tu vas rater ton prochain cours ! »

« Je te jure que j'entends quelque chose, Thelma ! Allez, viens ! » s'entêta Cassie.

« Non ! » cria le fantôme. « Je n'irai pas là-bas ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Cassie, décontenancée. « Je sais bien ce que tu entends ! C'est ce maudit démon qui t'appelle, en jouant sur le demi-queue du salon de musique ! Et bien, je n'irai pas ! »

« Tu m'as menti ? » s'indigna Cassie. « Tu entendais ce bruit et tu n'as pas voulu me le dire ? Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu, Thelma ? »

« Du genre à mourir pour toi ! » hurla le fantôme. « Et je refuse de retourner là où je suis morte ! Je refuse de répondre à l'appel de mon assassin ! »

« Mais... Mais tu m'as bien accompagnée, la dernière fois, » balbutia Cassie « Et puis, tu t'es noyée dans le lac, pas... »

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! » cracha Thelma. « Tant pis ! Vas-y sans moi, puisqu'il te fascine autant ! »

Et elle se précipita vers le fond du parc, tandis que son image s'éclaircissait rapidement. Au bout de quelques pas, elle avait complètement disparu.

Désemparée, Cassie se tourna vers l'imposant manoir. Cassie se laissait guider de pièce en pièce par la musique. Bien sûr, elle était déjà venue dans ce salon. Mais la première fois, c'était en rêve, et la colère avait brouillé ses souvenirs de la seconde fois. Elle avait eu l'impression que c'était Thelma qui les guidait, tout simplement. Une fois devant la porte du salon, la mélodie était devenue parfaitement reconnaissable. C'était celle que jouait Azazel, cette fameuse nuit où Thelma avait perdu la vie. Cassie sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, mais elle abaissa la poignée avec détermination. Mais une fois la porte franchie, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Çà n'était pas Azazel qui jouait du piano, mais une jeune fille de son âge, probablement une élève. Cassie se retourna, vérifiant qu'elle était bien au bon endroit. Pas de doute, c'était bien le même salon. Elle allait s'excuser auprès de la pianiste, quant elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait disparu. La porte cachée dans le mur s'ouvrit alors avec un grincement sinistre. Cassie frissonna. Puis elle traversa la pièce et referma sur elle le pan de boiserie. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Thelma avait raison, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Azazel l'avait appelée et la jeune sorcière ne doutait pas qu'il l'attendait. Après une brève pensée pleine de remords pour Thelma, Cassie pénétra dans le grenier. Azazel se tenait à quelques centimètres de la porte. Cassie laissa échapper un cri de frayeur et se plaqua une main sur la poitrine.

Azazel sourit avec douceur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda la sorcière avec hargne, furieuse de s'être laissée surprendre.

« Comment cela ? » répondit innocemment l'ange déchu.

« Tu m'as appelée ! Pourquoi ? » l'attaqua Cassie.

« Et bien... C'est une bonne question. Presque aussi bonne que 'Pourquoi es-tu venue ?'. Je croyais que tu me haïssais... Curieuse façon de me le montrer. »

Avec colère, Cassie s'aperçut qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Azazel posait sur elle un regard inquisiteur, attendant sa réponse, mais la sorcière était incapable de dire un mot ou faire un geste. Cherchant désespérément une échappatoire, elle cria la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Je sais tout ! Rachel me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit de ne pas te laisser faire ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ! » claqua une voix glaciale.

Cassie sursauta. Comme Azazel se retournait pour regarder l'auteur de l'interruption, Cassie éprouva un second choc. Les mains croisées dans le dos, fixant le parc à travers l'une des fenêtres, se tenait la jeune fille du piano !

« Elle n'a pas encore répondu à la question, » remarqua Azazel d'une voix douce. « Laisse-lui le temps de le faire, » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant de Cassie.

La jeune fille à la fenêtre pivota vers le Nephelim. Taille moyenne, silhouette gracieuse, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qui cascadaient joliment sur ses épaules. Elle aurait pu être avenante, mais son expression était franchement revêche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend, dans ce cas ? » retorqua-t-elle d'une voix pure comme le cristal, mais où perçait la méchanceté.

Piquée, Cassie passa à l'attaque.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » cracha-t-elle à l'attention de la fille. « Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? »

Dédaigneuse, la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle s'adressa à Azazel, méprisant complètement la sorcière.

« Tu vois, Zaz ? C'est exactement comme je te l'avais prédit. » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu n'en feras rien de bien. »

« Il faut toujours que tu dramatises, » répondit Azazel.

Cassie s'offusqua de le voir adopter un ton et une attitude charmeurs qu'il lui réservait jusque là.

« Cassie a du talent. »

« C'est pas pour ça qu'elle le maîtrise ! » reprit l'autre. « Regarde-la ! » ajouta-t-elle en tendant un bars accusateur vers la sorcière. « Elle n'a aucune suite dans les idées ! Son unique ambition, c'est de tomber une espèce de beau gosse des cours de récrés qui sait à peine additionner deux et deux ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit aux pouvoirs que tu lui as confiés ? »

« C'est une jeune sorcière pleine de promesses. »

« C'est une petite sotte ! Elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rachel ! Tu lui as donné un don extraordinaire, tu lui as même donné un fantôme et voilà comment elle se comporte : en capricieuse pourrie-gâtée !»

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » cria Cassie.

Le silence lui répondit. Azazel et la jeune fille la fixaient tous deux. Puis, la fille laissa tomber d'un ton dégoûté : « Si au moins elle savait ce qu'est la bienséance. »

Cassie se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, et lutta violemment pour ne pas pleurer. Azazel reprit, d'un ton très doux, en enveloppant la jeune sorcière d'un regard protecteur : « Je suis sûr qu'elle ne demande qu'à apprendre, Az. »

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ai plu !<p>

Violette.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

Disclaimer : Les droits de la série "Hex : La Malédiction" appartient à Brian Grant.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Après le conflit le conflit qui les a opposées, Cassie espère bien ne plus jamais revoir la mystérieuse amie d'Azazel. Mais c'est sans compter sur la duplicité de l'ange déchu, qui semble plus que jamais avoir des plans pour elle…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Confrontation<span>**

« Et tu as dit oui ? » demanda Thelma.

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua Cassie. « Azazel était là, à me regarder… Je n'allais pas me défiler, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait pensé ? »

« Ben… Que tu ne voulais pas de ses sales pouvoirs, que tu le détestais… Qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur toi… »

« De toute façon » la coupa Cassie « il était hors de question que j'abonde dans le sens de cette pimbêche. Si tu l'avais vue ! A l'entendre, je n'avais pas plus de cervelle qu'un petit pois et la seule chose qui m'intéressais, c'était d'avoir la côte avec les garçons… »

« On ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'il y en ait qui t'intéressent… » glissa Thelma d'un air innocent.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » répondit Cassie avec chaleur. « Troy est… différent. Et puis, avoir un léger béguin, ça n'est quand même pas la même chose que de vouloir coucher avec le premier venu ! »

« Ouais… » bougonna le fantôme. « Tout ça pour dire que tu as accepté que ce pseudo ange déchu venu d'on ne sait où te donne des cours particuliers de sorcellerie ! »

« Oh… » fit Cassie. Elle avait l'air désappointée. « Vraiment, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je dame son pion à cette grognasse. Si j'avais fait ma mijaurée, elle m'aurait enfoncée définitivement et je n'admets pas que _qui que ce soit_ se permette de me traiter comme ça. »

Cassie avait prononcé cette dernière assertion d'un ton buté et se mura ensuite dans le silence. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Le fantôme de Thelma flottait au-dessus de celui qui avait été le sien et regardait la jeune sorcière bien en face. Elle aimait la détermination de Cassie, son exigence vis-à-vis d'elle-même, la volonté qu'elle mettait à s'affranchir de son milieu familial… Un milieu plutôt difficile, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais cette vitalité puissante pouvait aussi être éprouvante pour ses camarades. La jeune fille oubliait parfois toute autre considération que le but à atteindre, ou devenait extrêmement butée pour peu qu'on se mêlât de contrarier ses projets. La mystérieuse amie d'Azazel semblait être parvenue à ce résultat. Thelma poussa un profond soupir. Cassie ne paraissait pas mesurer à quel point cette histoire de pouvoirs paranormaux pouvait se révéler dangereuse.

« Au fait » s'exclama brusquement le fantôme « c'était qui, cette fille ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? » s'étonna Cassie. « Pourtant, la façon dont il a dit son nom… Oh, je te jure que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier ! Il se tourne vers moi, tu sais, avec cet air horripilant qu'il a parfois et il me la montre de la main en disant : 'Cassie, je te présente Azel Nox', avec un _sourire_… On aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde ! Ca m'a mise dans une rage ! Et elle, elle me regarde à peine, de haut, comme ça… »

Cassie prit une moue dédaigneuse, menton en avant. Thelma étouffa un petit rire.

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, je te le dis ! Et après ça, elle ne me serre même pas la main, rien, pire : elle retourne à sa fenêtre ! Celle-là, vraiment ! »

« Mais comment ça c'est fini, cette histoire ? » interrogea Thelma.

« Ben… Comme ça. Azazel m'a dit que nous reparlerions de tout ça et il m'a fait remarquer qu'il était tard. Le temps que je regarde ma montre et il avait disparu. »

« La fille aussi ? »

« Oui. Bon débarras ! J'espère qu'elle ne remettra jamais les pieds au château. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le fantôme.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? » s'exclama Cassie.

« Oui. » répondit son amie.

« Mais… Parce qu'elle est infecte ! Tu supporterais, toi, de la voir se balader partout avec ses airs de propriétaires ? Je te le redis, elle a de ces façons… Elle appelait Azazel par un diminutif, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le déluge ! '_Zaz_', elle disait, '_Zaz, tu ne crois pas que cette petite gourde est indigne de toi, Zaz ?_', tu te rends compte ? C'est d'un vulgaire… »

« Je vois… » murmura le fantôme. « Au final, cette affaire t'arrange. Tu vas passer plus de temps avec ce démon et tu évinceras sa copine Azel du même coup. Pas mal, comme plan… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Cassie. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Excuse-moi » répondit Thelma « C'est sûr que supporter de voir régulièrement ce monstre d'Azazel uniquement pour débarrasser le château de la présence certainement maléfique de cette… Azel, c'est ça ? Ca va te demander un gros… »

« Thelma, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ce reproche ! C'est toi-même qui pensais que je devais apprendre à maîtriser mes nouveaux dons ! »

« Oh, je suis d'accord ! Je suis entièrement d'accord… » abonda Thelma. « D'ailleurs, pour te livrer tout le fond de ma pensée, je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision. Malgré que j'aie un mauvais à priori sur la façon dont ça va se passer… »

« Moi aussi ! » renchérit Cassie.

« Mais… » reprit le fantôme.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais… tu as rougi, Cassie. »

S.S.S

Quelques jours avaient passés. Le temps était de plus en plus glacial, malgré qu'il fasse toujours beau. Mais la neige était attendue d'un jour à l'autre et l'air était plein de sa senteur métallique si particulière.

Cassie trouvait le temps un peu long. Depuis qu'Azazel lui avait promis de l'aider à développer son talent, elle se surprenait à attendre leur premier rendez-vous avec impatience. Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Thelma, qui s'en doutait de toute façon, et encore moins à Azazel lui-même. Mais le fait était là : le temps lui sembler durer plus que d'ordinaire.

D'autant que Cassie avait mis un frein aux brimades dont elle accablait jusque-là sa rivale de cœur. Malgré elle, la jeune sorcière pensait souvent aux violentes critiques que lui avait faites Azel Nox. Bien qu'elle se sentît dans son bon droit, Cassie était gênée de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas forcément fait usage de son pouvoir de la manière la plus altruiste qui fut. Mais ça n'était sûrement pas l'amie d'un démon qui pouvait lui faire la morale ! Néanmoins, Cassie s'était restreinte. Sa clémence s'était même étendue au pauvre Leon. Cela avait beaucoup soulagé Thelma, qui avait marqué sa gratitude en se faisant sensiblement plus discrète sur le front des reproches. Pour tout dire, les apparitions spectrales se faisaient plus rares, ces derniers temps : même Rachel McBain semblait avoir disparu.

Pour tromper son attente et préserver sa vertu morale en ne la soumettant pas à trop rude épreuve, Cassie passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin d'hiver de Medenham Hall. Elle avait récemment découvert la petite pièce, dissimulée derrière un lambris coulissant. Le lieu avait l'avantage d'être presque toujours désert. Il était aussi tout proche du fameux salon de musique. Un après-midi où elle tuait là ses heures libres, Cassie entendit soudain une mélodie retentir. Thelma était absente. Cassie hésita une seconde à l'appeler, puis, comme le son décroissait, elle partit sans plus attendre à la rencontre du musicien.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas très bien le piano, mais elle était sûr que personne ne se tenait au clavier. Déçue, elle referma la porte et s'avança dans le salon silencieux.

« Eh bien, eh bien » énonça une voix féminine qui fit sursauter Cassie. « Tu es finalement venue. Je dois dire que je n'y croyais pas ! »

Cassie reconnaissait avec horreur le timbre cristallin d'Azel. Elle tourna sur elle-même, fouillant des yeux toute la pièce, jusqu'à trouver son ennemie. Celle-ci était assise dans un grand fauteuil de cuir entre deux bibliothèques. Elle avait les mains jointes en clocher et observait Cassie par-dessus de fines lunettes. Elle se leva soudain.

« Inutile de faire durer le suspens. » dit-elle. « Les présentations ont déjà été faites, entrons donc dans le vif du sujet. Suis-moi. » ajouta Azel, avec un geste impérieux de la main.

Elle s'arrêta devant le piano. Un lourd volume relié de cuir y était posé.

Cassie se secoua et s'approcha d'elle.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter » commença la brune sur un ton pontifiant « il ne suffit pas de dévisser un boulon en clignant de l'œil pour se prétendre sorcière… »

« Où est Azazel ? » l'interrompit Cassie.

« Eh bien… Là où son bon plaisir l'amène, je suppose. » répondit l'autre en lui coulant un regard par-dessus ses verres.

« Mais… mais il avait dit… » protesta Cassie avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant.

« Qu'il te donnerait des cours lui-même ? » termina Azel avec un sourire malveillant. « Non, je ne crois pas… Ou alors, nous n'avons pas assisté à la même discussion. Je t'ai entendu _toi_ dire que tu désirais apprendre, mais _lui_ … »

Cassie, atterrée, ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux son interlocutrice. Celle-ci se réjouissait méchamment de son désarroi et conclut sa démonstration avec un petit air ironique.

« Donc, si nous pouvons reprendre, ma chère… _élève_ ? »

Cassie semblait manquer d'air, puis éructa un juron.

« Merde ! Si j'avais su… »

« Tu aurais expliqué à Azazel que tu préférais rester une petite oie stupide ? » termina Azel avec une malice vipérine.

Cassie la foudroya du regard, mais n'osa rien ajouter. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment à se défier du regard, puis Cassie eut une inspiration subite.

« Mais vous êtes qui, au vrai ? »

Azel eut un instant de surprise, mais répondit avec une courtoisie appuyée.

« Voyons, très chère petite idiote, comme je le disais, nous avons déjà été présentées… »

« Vous êtes QUOI ? » cria Cassie, passablement énervée de s'entendre insulter à chaque phrase.

« Oh » répondit Azel. « Eh bien… Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, mais soit… »

« Cessez vos insinuations tout de suite ! » cria encore Cassie « Et répondez-moi mieux que ça ! A moins que vous n'ayez honte d'admettre que vous êtes un monstre ! »

« Oh » dit encore Azel. « Je vois. »

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de regarder Cassie avec un air menaçant. Cette dernière s'énerva encore plus et attrapa le poignet de son vis-à-vis.

« Allez ! Crachez la vérité, sale harpie ! »

Mais aussitôt après, elle échappa un cri de douleur incontrôlé.

« En fait de monstre » répondit lentement Azel en tordant soigneusement le poignet de Cassie avec son autre main, « je suis exactement comme toi… un sorcière. » dit-elle en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe, pendant que Cassie se tordait de douleur à ses genoux.

La poigne d'Azel possédait une force incroyable. Cassie avait l'impression que chacun de ses os se brisait sous l'étau de fer, sans compter que la prise allait lui déboîter l'articulation du coude dans quelques secondes… Mais Azel ne lâcha pas la jeune fille. Au contraire, elle continua tranquillement son monologue.

« Plus précisément, je suis la meilleure de toutes les sorcières. A seulement quinze ans, je suis en possession d'un pouvoir tel que tu ne pourras jamais que l'imaginer. »

La torsion sur le poignet de Cassie s'accrut encore un peu, et la jeune fille sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

« A dire vrai, on pourrait même me considérer comme l'autorité supérieure de toutes les sorcières. Tout cela pour dire, puisque tu semblais avide de savoir, que je ne me déplace pas pour rien. »

Azel écarta enfin ses doigts et Cassie attrapa aussitôt son poignet en gémissant.

« D'autres questions ? » interrogea nonchalamment sa tortionnaire.

Mais Cassie n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Elle sanglota encore plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, vraisemblablement lassée, Azel s'était remise au piano. Elle jouait à nouveau l'air que Cassie avait entendu la première fois, l'air que jouait d'habitude Azazel. Cassie réussit enfin à se redresser un peu et sécha les pleurs sur ses joues. Tremblante, elle se remit debout en s'accrochant à un guéridon, qui portait un vase de roses rouges. Cassie ébranla le guéridon et le vase se renversa, répandant l'eau et les fleurs sur le sol. Azel s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle eut un mouvement du bras et aussitôt, chaque chose repris sa place.

« Il ne faut pas abîmer les roses… » murmura-t-elle.

Cassie recula violemment, ramenant contre elle son poignet qu'elle protégea de son autre main. Mais Azel ne lui porta aucune attention. Elle se releva et caressa la reliure du pavé posé sur le piano.

« Comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire, la première leçon de la sorcellerie, c'est la loi du Talion. C'est un peu réducteur, mais il faut bien comprendre – et visiblement, la chose ne t'a pas encore effleurée – que chaque acte a un prix. Si tu désires une chose, quelle qu'elle soit, il te faudra la payer. Est-ce clair ? » demanda Azel en accordant de nouveau un regard à Cassie.

Paralysée par la frayeur, celle-ci n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

« Est-ce clair ? » répéta Azel.

Cassie déglutit avec peine et rassembla tout le courage dont elle disposait.

« Vous êtes folle » gronda-t-elle « une sale folle, méchante et manipulatrice » ajouta-t-elle en ayant soin de se mettre hors de portée. « Je refuse de vous servir de jouet. Peu importe ce que vous raconterez à Azazel ! Je ne remettrai plus jamais un pied ici. »

Azel continua à la regarder placidement. Cassie passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres, essayant de deviner d'où viendrait l'attaque et comment diable elle pourrait la parer. Mais Azel se contenta de retrousser les lèvres en une moue dédaigneuse et laissa tomber :

« Pitoyable. Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse… Tiens, prends ça » ajouta-t-elle sèchement en envoyant le lourd volume dans la poitrine de Cassie « Si jamais tu as appris à lire ! »

Le souffle coupé par l'impact, Cassie se raccrocha au livre par réflexe.

« Dégage ! » hurla soudain Azel. « Dégage, avant que je te casse un bras ! »

Sans demander son reste, Cassie trébucha vers la porte et la franchit aussi vite que possible.

S.S.S

La neige s'était enfin mise à tomber. De gros flocons tournoyaient depuis des heures sur le velours noir du ciel. Leur blancheur éclatante illuminait la nuit. Allongé sur sa terrasse, Azazel laissait les cristaux délicats le recouvrir peu à peu. Il souriait.

« Voilà qui s'annonce difficile » chuchota-t-il. « Espérons que Rachel ne t'en voudra pas trop… »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tentation

Disclaimer : Les droits de la série "Hex : La Malédiction" appartient à Brian Grant ; Azel Nox est à moi.

Rating : K+

Résumé : Agressée par Azel Nox, l'amie du Néphélim Azazel, Cassandra a refusé d'apprendre à se servir de la magie. Elle ne le regrette pas, car elle n'a plus de nouvelles ni de sa tortionnaire, ni de Rachel McBain... Ni d'Azazel. Mais un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, qui va reléguer les complots au dernier rang et bouleverser bien des choses...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre quatre : Tentation<span>**

Le lourd volume relié de cuir était abandonné sur le bureau de Cassandra. Négligemment posé sur le plateau du meuble, il voisinait avec le vase bleu, par lequel tout avait commencé.

Des fenêtres ouvertes parvenaient les trilles des mésanges et des moineaux. L'air de mars frémissait d'une douceur printanière et faisaient éclater le chant des oiseaux. Allongée sur son lit, Cassie contemplait le livre et le vase. Elle réfléchissait.

« La boucle est bouclée » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

« Thelma ! » protesta Cassie en se redressant à moitié « Tu n'es pas folle de me faire peur comme ça ? J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ! »

« A d'autres, mon ange ! A ce que je vois, tu te portes comme un charme ! » répondit malicieusement le fantôme.

Cassie eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin et porta la main au médaillon qui pendait sur sa poitrine, dans un geste automatique.

« Alors, » réattaqua son amie, « quel était donc le sujet de cette méditation intense à laquelle tu t'adonnais ? Je veux dire, juste avant de mourir de peur ? »

« Et bien » commença Cassie en se retournant vers le bureau, « je me disais juste… La boucle est bouclée. »

« C'est d'une limpidité imparable. Je n'ai toujours rien compris. » analysa le fantôme, croisant les bras et s'asseyant en tailleur dans le vide, face à Cassie.

« Attends ! » s'énerva celle-ci. « Laisse-moi finir ! Et puis pousse-toi !»

« Okay, » convint Thelma, levant les bras en signe de reddition.

« Je me disais ça, » reprit Cassie en désignant le meuble du menton, « parce que je pensais à ce livre… Et à mes pouvoirs, au reste… A toute cette affaire ».

La jeune fille chercha ses mots un instant.

« Depuis qu'Azel m'a balancé ce bouquin… Je n'ai presque plus de visions, Azazel m'a laissée tranquille… »

« Tu te sers beaucoup moins de tes pouvoirs » remarqua doucement Thelma.

« On pourrait croire que tout est redevenu comme avant. » continua la jeune fille. « Alors, je me disais… Si tout est parti du vase et que tout s'arrête avec le livre… Et bien, de les voir là, l'un à côté de l'autre, ça m'a fait dire 'la boucle est bouclée'. Oh, tu ne dois rien comprendre, ma pauvre, je m'explique horriblement mal… »

« Non, non » la rassura Thelma. « Je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir. »

Les deux amies s'abîmèrent un instant dans leur réflexion.

« Tu crois » demanda soudain le fantôme « que tu devrais t'en séparer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Cassie, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, puisqu'Azazel-le-maudit t'a lâchée, tu n'as plus de raison de les garder, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, » expliqua-t-elle en montrant les objets du doigt « le bouquin et l'immondice bleu… Tu pourrais les ranger ailleurs. Tu n'en as plus besoin dans ta chambre. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, » convint Cassie avec lenteur. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'en faire ? »

Thelma réfléchit une seconde en suçotant son index.

« Tu pourrais » annonça-t-elle en pointant soudain le doigt humide sur Cassie « tout simplement le remettre en bas. Derrière la dalle. Là où tu as trouvé la première antiquité ! »

« Moui » articula Cassie « tu as raison. C'est logique. C'est ce que je ferais »

S.S.S

Mais les jours passaient et les deux artéfacts magiques restaient sur le bureau de Cassie. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était décidée à les emporter. Mais, à la dernière minute, il y avait toujours eu un obstacle : une condisciple frappant à sa porte, une heure trop tardive, ou simplement un coup de fatigue… Cassie ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle finirait par cacher à nouveau le vase, et le livre par la même occasion. Mais chaque fois, elle éprouvait une gêne à l'idée de sauter définitivement le pas. Quoi qu'en pensât Thelma, c'était de beaux objets. Ils étaient aussi porteurs d'un sens très fort. Leur existence même était une preuve des changements survenus dans la vie de Cassandra Hugues.

Alors, Cassie les regardait pendant de longues heures. Sans parvenir à exécuter la décision qu'elle avait prise.

S.S.S

« Ohlàlà ! Comme il est beau ! »

« T'as raison ! On dirait Brad Pitt mélangé à Léo di Caprio ! »

Cassie dépassa d'une démarche dégagée les deux groupies pouffantes. L'objet de l'admiration sans bornes de ces jeunes filles était un certain Timothy. C'était un élève. Il était arrivé dans la classe de Cassie juste après les vacances de Noël.

A en croire la rumeur, il était fils d'une famille d'industriels extrêmement riche. On prétendait qu'il était d'ailleurs à la tête d'une fortune personnelle, qu'il aurait acquis par le biais d'une invention aussi brillante qu'inconnue. A dire vrai, Medenham Hall bruissait des rumeurs les plus folles à l'endroit de Timothy Wengster. Le jeune homme était en effet d'une discrétion, d'un aplomb et d'une beauté tels qu'il était devenu le sujet de ragots préféré de l'école en moins de deux semaines.

La seule chose que Cassie, quant à elle, trouvait intéressante, était la couleur de ses yeux. C'était un vert profond, sombre comme un lac de forêt, mais brillant comme une émeraude. Elle avait pu s'en rendre compte par hasard, quelques jours après l'arrivée du garçon. C'était en cours de dessin. Il lui avait demandé une gomme. Ce faisant, il avait vrillé ses prunelles dans celles de Cassandra. Le contact avait duré moins de dix secondes, mais il avait profondément impressionné la jeune fille.

Mais jamais elle ne se serait abaissée au niveau des gamines qui se pâmaient sur son passage !

D'ailleurs, moitié pour oublier les allusions d'Azel, moitié parce que l'attrait de la nouveauté finit par se tarir, Cassie avait décidé qu'elle ne s'occuperait plus des garçons. Depuis Noël, elle avait même oublié l'animalité entêtante de Troy. Elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, son cœur ne palpitait plus quand il la regardait et elle ne se sentait plus du tout jalouse de Gemma. Quant à Leon, elle l'ignorait superbement, ce qui avait permis au jeune homme de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Thelma était très heureuse et roucoulait à longueur de jour, tressant les louanges de la jeune sorcière et se lamentant sur l'inconsistance de son corps, maintenant que son aimée semblait 'redevenir raisonnable'.

Bref, la vie était belle, pour Cassie. Mais pas quand on regardait en profondeur. Elle avait cherché à exprimer sa toute nouvelle maturité par une attitude distante et réfléchie, et voilà que tout le monde la prenait pour une poseuse. De toute façon, tous ceux qui l'avaient connue à la rentrée la méprisaient parce qu'elle n'était pas de leur monde ; pour eux, elle était une parvenue. Il était évident, à leurs yeux, qu'elle ne posséderait jamais ni leur élégance, ni leur culture. Pendant les cours, les pauses et les déjeuners, Cassie n'avait personne à qui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'on la prenne pour une folle parce qu'elle parlait dans le vide - c'est à dire à Thelma, que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Et quant aux profs... Jo Watkins paraissait assez sympa, et Cassie aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui raconter toute son histoire, mais une fois encore, elle ne voulait pas passer pour folle. Et que serait devenue sa réputation déjà chancelante ! Cassie ne voulait à aucun prix qu'on la soupçonne d'être une lèche-botte ou une vendue.

Elle restait donc seule. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assisté à ces quelques bourdes enfantines qui avaient décrédibilisée Cassie, à son arrivée dans cette école si particulière. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pu remarquer son attitude bizarre, quand elle venait tout juste de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Quelqu'un pour qui la mort de Thelma Bates ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un nom effacé d'un registre.

Et ce quelqu'un avait les yeux verts.

S.S.S

Les jours passant, Cassie avait essayé de se rapprocher de Timothy. Mais elle venait à croire qu'elle avait rêvé l'épisode de la gomme et la profondeur (dans son esprit, chargée de sens) du regard qu'il lui avait adressé alors. En effet, le beau jeune homme sympathisait vaguement, de droite et de gauche, avec certaines de ses groupies les plus acharnées, mais snobait effrontément la sorcière. Ni remarque, ni salut, ni signe de reconnaissance : il ne semblait même pas la voir. Pourtant, ils étaient dans la même classe ! Cassie pestait intérieurement : 'on' avait sûrement prévenu Timothy de toutes les tares supposées de Mlle Hugues. Cassie s'était entêtée, pourtant, jusqu'à assombrir l'humeur de Thelma et se priver -quelques instants- du réconfort de sa seule amie. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Cassie supposait que, même si elle ensorcelait ses cheveux pour qu'il en sorte des bégonias et des grenouilles vivantes, Timothy ne le remarquerait probablement jamais.

Un après-midi morose qu'elle ressassait ces réflexions en arpentant le parc sans regarder où elle allait, Cassie heurta brutalement une veste de cuir.

"Oups ! Pardon. Je... Ca va ?" dit une voix masculine.

Légèrement étourdie, la jeune fille releva les yeux et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

"Troy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je suis désolé... Leon a trébuché, tu sais comme il est maladroit ! Et il m'est tombé dessus... Et"

"Et tu m'es tombé dessus à ton tour. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est d'_où_ tu tombes, parce que..."

"De derrière l'arbre !" s'exclama Leon, en contournant à son tour un chêne séculaire sur lequel Cassie s'appuyait. "Mademoiselle-sainte-nitouche" grommela-t-il à part lui. Mais Cassie l'entendit et le foudroya du regard, pendant que Troy continuait à débiter des excuses hésitantes.

"suis vraiment navré... Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Tu n'as pas mal ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... On grillait une sèche avec Tim..."

"Quoi ?" l'interrompit Cassie.

"Viens" murmura-t-il en lui prenant le coude, "je vais te présenter..."

En contournant l'arbre sous la direction de Troy, Cassie découvrit une petite pelouse, tondue rase, à la française, qu'entourait des chênes ou des hêtres noueux. L'endroit était à deux pas de l'école, mais dégageait pourtant une forte impression d'intimité. Là, Leon et Gemma bavardaient avec une fille, que Cassie identifia comme une certaine Ella, elle aussi nouvelle venue à l'école. Mais celui qui retint en fait son attention, la laissant le souffle coupé, fut Timothy Wengster.

Un chaud rayon de soleil illuminait le torrent de ses mèches blondes comme un miel fort, qui cascadaient en boucles sur des épaules larges et solides. Sa silhouette bien dessinée, pas très grande, presque un peu trapue, évoquait furieusement un fauve au repos. Ses gestes gracieux faisaient rouler en souplesse ses muscles sous un léger pull blanc, sans rien cacher d'une taille cambrée et d'un ventre ultra-plat. A cet instant précis, Timothy élevait une cigarette légèrement tordue à ses lèvres pleines. Il tourna la tête vers Troy et plongea violemment ses yeux dans ceux de Cassie.

La jeune fille mordit brutalement l'intérieur de ses joues et se détourna. Sans croiser le regard de Troy, elle déclina poliment l'invitation, prétextant "ne pas vouloir les déranger" et tourna aussitôt les talons.

S.S.S

De retour dans sa chambre, Cassie se força à respirer profondément. Sa main se serrait convulsivement sur son médaillon et elle prit sur elle pour en écarter ses doigts crispés. Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle scruta fixement le miroir en face d'elle. Il lui fallait affronter la vérité, à présent : elle avait fuit. Elle avait fuit devant l'incandescence de ces deux puits d'émeraudes. Elle avait éprouvé alors -et éprouvait encore, alors même qu'elle était à l'abri- un désir plus puissant que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Il lui fallait ce garçon. Absolument.

S.S.S

Malheureusement pour elle, Cassie avait du paraître complètement cinglée lors de sa fuite éperdue. Le petit groupe autour de Troy, pour lesquels elle retrouvait ses vieux sentiments de haine aveugle, avaient aussitôt publié l'histoire et Cassie devait endurer chaque jours de nombreuses vagues de chuchotis à son passage. Thelma l'avait bien vite renseignée sur les tristes raisons de sa nouvelle célébrité. Si Cassie avait eu Leon ou Gemma sous la main, ils auraient certainement regretté leur bavardage. Mais le mal était fait. En soi, la chose n'était pas dramatique ; Cassie s'était peu à peu habituée à être impopulaire. Mais son besoin ardent la tenaillait au jour le jour et ce nouvel obstacle plaçait Timothy définitivement hors de sa portée. Cassie enrageait, tout en cachant son trouble au mieux, de peur de s'aliéner encore Thelma. Mais le fantôme semblait heureusement aveugle aux errements de son amie, trop occupé à vitupérer sur cette immonde Leon qui, décidément, n'avait pas mérité qu'elle le défendît auprès de la sorcière.

Celle-ci n'en avait cure. Elle se consumait du souvenir des grands lacs verts. Elle en rêvait la nuit, mais aussi le jour, yeux grands ouverts. Mais Timothy l'évitait comme la peste. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle concentra ses pouvoirs et projeta tous le poids de ses pensées sur lui. Depuis de longues semaines, elle n'avait usé de la magie que pour de petites choses, ramasser une lime à ongle, recoller une porcelaine, des peccadilles qui ne lui avait demandé aucun effort. Cette fois-là, pendant un cours de dessin presque exactement semblable à celui au cours duquel il lui avait emprunté une bricole, Cassie appela à elle toutes les forces qui l'avaient jamais habitée. La violence de l'effort lui coupa quasiment le souffle. Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, cherchant sa respiration, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à sa proie. Il ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Cassie se concentra une seconde fois, de manière plus progressive. Quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, elle fixa Timothy du regard et s'immobilisa. Puis, tout doucement -elle se représentait dans sa tête une eau coulant goutte à goutte- elle libéra son énergie dans sa direction. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir bien visé, elle augmenta le flux petit à petit. Un grondement assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Ses oreilles tintaient comme des cloches. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Enfin, ce fut finit et elle put relâcher un à un ses muscles endoloris. Sa tête dodelina sur son épaule. Elle ferma les paupières.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le son de la cloche. Paniquée, elle se redressa d'un seul coup sur sa chaise et fouilla la classe des yeux. Timothy s'avançait vers la sortie, discutant avec Ella. Cassie sentit son cœur se réduire en miette. Il n'avait l'air aucunement affecté. Pas très loin, Troy la regardait d'un air bizarre, tandis que Leon le poussait du coude en lui soufflant quelque chose derrière sa main. Réprimant un sanglot, Cassie ramassa son sac et bourra dedans des affaires à proximité immédiate, en fixant ses genoux. Quand tous les élèves eurent disparus, elle fila dans sa chambre exprimer librement son chagrin.

S.S.S

Thelma se montra pleine de bienveillance. Même quand elle eut deviné la cause des pleurs de Cassie, elle prit un ton peiné, mais continua néanmoins à étancher la peine de son amie. Enfin, Cassie se sentit épuisée et s'endormit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller baigné de larmes, bercée par les paroles apaisantes de son fantôme.

A son réveil, il faisait nuit noire et Thelma avait disparu. Cassie fit un peu de lumière et glissa de son lit pour faire quelques pas. Elle ressentait de longues courbatures, qui parcouraient tout son corps, jusqu'en des endroits où elle n'eut pas soupçonné la présence de muscles. Mais une fois dégourdie, son abattement lui revint, plus fort encore que précédemment.

Tous ses efforts pour se concilier les faveurs de l'Apollon avaient été vains. La pleine concentration de sa puissance ne l'avait même pas défrisé. Pire, elle s'était endormie en classe et ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle bévue se transmettait déjà à travers toute l'école. En tant que femme et en tant que sorcière, elle était battue. Battue à plates coutures.

Cassie se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un gros soupir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau. Elle se releva lentement, indécise. Avec une langueur de rêve, sa main vint chercher le médaillon qui ornait son cou. Elle s'avança et tendit la main vers le livre. Elle souleva la reliure. Du pouce, elle testa la tranche des pages. Puis elle ouvrit le livre d'un coup sec, au hasard.

Sur la page de gauche, une enluminure explicite développait ses entrelacs. Sur la page de droite figurait une recette.

"Possions dè leys Amours"

S.S.S

Le lendemain midi, Timothy mangeait à la table de Troy. Cassie poussa mentalement Leon et celui-ci renversa la bouteille d'eau minérale de Timothy au moment où la jeune fille arrivait près d'eux. Pendant que tout le monde s'exclamait, Cassie posa d'autorité sa bouteille sur le plateau de Timothy, marmonnant qu'elle-même n'en avait pas besoin. Puis elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sous les quolibets à peine masqués de ses camarades. Pour une fois, ils l'indifféraient. Depuis sa place, elle avait une bonne vue sur la tablée qui l'intéressait. Comme prévue, sa bouteille ne fut pas mise de côté. Leon était bien trop content d'y veiller, sous prétexte que Timothy ne fut pas dépouillé du cadeau de son admiratrice ! Et finalement, celui-ci se servit... Puis but. Longuement.

Cassie sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.


End file.
